kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 84
A person says that the unhappiest being in the world is a god, because gods have no repose, and must spend an eternity with every sorrow and regret, unable to look away, escape or forget. During an undetermined timeline, Agni congratulates Kubera for killing the one destined to be the strongest. God Kubera had taken all their troops, but left out Agni. Realizing that Agni didn't know the details, Kubera tells Agni that he has no rights to his congratulations. Agni recalls that the primeval gods seemed unhappy. Kubera admits that he committed a terrible wrong: for his conquest, he overlooked the importance of the Power of the Name. Soon, he will no longer have a place in the world of the gods. He thinks of Ananta, wounded and kneeling. In Lorraine's shop in Atera, Lorraine tries to convince Brilith to buy a new outfit. Brilith and Ari like the outfit, but Airi thinks the blue color doesn't fit the concept of fire. Lorraine claims it's fashion, noting that some priests even |wear animal suits. Lorraine then suggests a very high price, based on the high price of materials, and the fact that she is the creator. Airi notes that Lorraine got the materials for free from the Priest of Creation. The two begin to bicker, and Airi reminds Lorraine of her promise to get married to her fiance if she failed to remove Ruche from her position. Sadly for Lorraine, Ruche has widespread support, as not a single person at the Magic Guild died despite the building collapsing. Airi thus blackmails Lorraine into giving her a free outfit. Brilith decides to pay for her dress herself instead of using temple funds, noting that the city's restorations will be quite costly. Back at the temple, Brilith asks Agni about her new dress. Agni hadn't come along because he helped with repairs. The Fire God is massively disappointed by how much the dress covers her and because blue is Gandharva's color, but he nonetheless tells her to keep wearing it in order to keep her happy. When Brilith inquires about the Staff of Agni, hoping to learn how to use it, he makes it reappear out of thin air. He then explains that a god-class item is a part of a god, but not a part of his or her body. For a god, the body and soul can't be separated, and their power, memory and name form a single concept. To Brilith, the first part makes sense, since Agni can visit the underworld freely. She then inquires about the name and about humans with a god's name. Agni tells her that apart from offending some gods, humans having a god's name usually isn't a problem. Even in Atera, there are five people named Agni. Thinking of Sagara, Brilith tells him that the suras that attacked Atera were searching for a human named Kubera. Agni frowns. In the water channel, Leez complains that someone appears to be talking about her. Ran, thinking that Leez is Asha's girlfriend and that Asha is a male, tries to figure out what Asha likes about her. He asks Asha about her preferences, and Asha tells him that she doesn't care about a girl's face other than to distinguish one person from another. Ran deduces that Asha only cares about breasts, and that Rana doesn't have a chance. Asha assumes from his expression that he doesn't know the way, and tells him to go straight, causing him to complain. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Kubera and Agni): some typo fix and an apology for writing a blog post that wasn't nice ** (Brilith): The red shirt inside is not part of the dress. It's a dress with many revealing parts, but Brilith will always wear something inside. ** (Lorraine and Airi): Lorraine has no reason to be so greedy since she comes from a wealthy family. However, she's still very eager to sell her items. There are rumors that the money is being used to support fighters, but it seems it's not so much for female fighters, seeing how she treats Airi. ** (Agni and Briith): Agni is tall (188cm), but Brilith is not so small (168cm). ** (Leez cleaning her ear as Yuta looks on): Wonder what Yuta is thinking here? * The scene between Agni and Kubera apparently occurs after the gods attacked the Ananta clan in the year D500. Currygom stated in the Ep.14 afterword that Agni often gets left out whenever the gods attack the nastikas. * The brand Sabitri is first seen in a flashback early in the series. It is also the brand worn by the Priest of Water, Huan Sairofe, hence why Lorraine probably refers to it as a kiddie brand. However, Brilith's previous dress, by this brand, was definitely an adult style. * 2980 gold: 1 gold = 44 USD (varies with the won/USD exchange rate) so 2980 gold = 131,120 USD. This is indeed a ridiculous price for a dress. Incidentally, this means Airi is asking for a 44,000 USD dress. * Agni mentions that there are five people in Atera whose real name is Agni. Leez mentioned earlier that people with a god's name aren't issued ID cards, so they are likely using fake names. * Apparently, a magician's license can double as a cash/credit card. References